Listo para Navidad
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Magnus compra unos singulares trajes navideños para vestir a Presidente Miau acorde Navidad.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ The Mortal Instruments pertenece a Cassandra Clare._

* * *

><p><em>Este fic particia en el reto especial<strong> "Navidades en el Instituto" <strong>d__el foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

* * *

><p><strong>Listo para Navidad<strong>

_Por Daenerys Black_

* * *

><p>—Mira lo que compré.<p>

Magnus le extendió varias bolsas a Alec. Este las cogió todas, curioso y a la vez temeroso por lo que contenían. La última vez que Magnus le dijo "mira lo que compré" a Alec resultó que era un montón de juegos sexuales. Alec primero se sonrojó y luego arrojó la bolsa a la cara de Magnus.

—¿No será otra vez juguetes sexuales? —preguntó Alec. Magnus soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Ese regalo no es para hoy —dijo y Alec se preguntó para cuándo sería.

Abrió una de las bolsas y extrajo algo de color rojo. Era un traje de Santa Claus, pero es muy pequeño para que Magnus se lo haya regalado a él. Además, tenía espacio para cuatro patas.

—Es… un traje para gatos —Alec alternó su vista desde el traje de Santa a Magnus.

—Exacto, Alec. Anda, ve las otras bolsas.

Había un total de cuatro bolsas, lo que significaba que había cinco distintos trajes para Presidente Miau. Alec dejó el de Santa a un lado y abrió otra bolsa. Esta vez sacó un disfraz de duende navideño. Tenía unas graciosas orejas y unos cascabeles en el cuello. Los otros dos eran un muñeco de nieve, con una nariz de la misma textura que las zanahorias que Alec se preguntó si de verdad sería una y finalmente un reno con la nariz roja y un collar que versaba _Rodolfo_ en él.

—Son lindos, ¿verdad? —Magnus tenía una sonrisa grabada en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban traviesos, casi rosando lo malévolo.

«Pobre gato»

Al principio Alec se negó a ser partícipe de vestir a Presidente Miau con todos esos trajes navideños, pero cedió ante la insistencia de Magnus. Cuando ponía ojos de cachorro abandonado y hacía pucheros era difícil negarle algo.

—Tú trae a Presidente Miau —habló Magnus. Alec lo miró con mala cara y él agregó—. Si yo lo traigo se dará cuenta de que le haremos algo. Ese gato es muy… perspicaz.

Asintió a regañadientes y fue a buscar al pobre animal. Lo encontró lamiéndose en la entrada de la cocina. Alec se acercó a Presidente Miau y trató de tomarlo en brazos. El gato saltó fuera de su alcance y lo miró burlón, como si estuviera desafiando a Alec a atraparlo. Alec volvió a acercarse y Presidente Miau se alejó. Estuvieron así largo tiempo, Alec acercándose con las manos extendidas tratando de agarrarlo y Presidente Miau esquivando cada intento que Alec hacía. Finalmente, Alec ganó.

—¿Qué te demoró tanto? —le preguntó Magnus a Alec cuando éste llegó con Presidente Miau en los brazos y respirando agitadamente.

—No preguntes.

Magnus se encogió de hombros y tomó a Presidente Miau. Le acarició el pelaje y el gato ronroneó ante las caricias de su amo. Los ojos de Presidente Miau hablaban por él y le decían a Alec "te gustaría ser yo, ah".

—Ahora —dijo Magnus y sacó el primer disfraz, el de Santa. Presidente Miau soltó un maullido y trató de zafarse del agarre del brujo—. No te escaparás.

Alec se acercó a ellos y sonrió.

Luego de varios rasguños y mordidas, cortesía de Presidente Miau, lograron vestirlo de Santa.

—Se ve tan lindo —Magnus se secó una lágrima imaginaria mientras miraba a residente como si se tratara de un padre orgulloso de su hijo. Alec soltó una carcajada y le arregló el gorro rojo con bordes blancos a Presidente Miau.

—Estás listo para repartir regalos, Presidente Miau.

* * *

><p><em>Este es el primer fic que escribo de Cazadores de Sombras, así que espero que no haya salido tan mal. La idea se me ocurrió de la nada y decidí hacerla con este fandom (había pensado en otro).<em>

_LOL El fic era para el reto "Navidades en el Instituto". Luego recordé que tenía que_ pasar_ en algún Instituto y pues el fic no me sirve XDDD_

_Y ahora sí me sirve. Kinda weird this thing _.-.


End file.
